


Night Promises

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, camelot drabble, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets some satisfaction.</p>
<p>Originally posted <a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/151017.html">on Camelot Drabble here</a>.  This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/445571">Night Whispers</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Promises

Arthur’s words penetrated through his haze of sleep.

“If you are sleeping, Merlin, you will pay for this later.”

Merlin felt himself snore and was relaxing back into sleep when the bed started shaking. Rhythmically.

Oh. He knew what that meant. His pulse quickened as he heard Arthur’s breath, huffing in and out. Mouth dry, he felt a wave of desire wash over him, urging him to roll over and caress the warm body next to him.

Merlin placed his lips over Arthur’s open mouth and gently pressed down, eliciting a soft moan. His hands roamed, teasing Arthur’s nipples, rubbing down to his groin, as Arthur stroked himself. Merlin rubbed his own cock, now hard, against Arthur’s smooth side.

Merlin broke off the kiss to move down and mouth Arthur’s nipple, tweaking the other with a free hand. Arthur stiffened and then grunted, spilling into his own hand.

Merlin smiled, warm with affection and satisfaction.

“Feeling better?”

Eyes still closed, Arthur murmured, “Much.”


End file.
